Lucky Chest
The Lucky Chest '''is a feature added in the 10.2.0 update. The Lucky Chest gives to the players access to a large variety of items and weapons. Some of them are obtainable exclusively by opening the Lucky Chest. Appearance It takes on the appearance of a pirate chest. Its main color is dark green-brown, with a golden encrust around the corners of the chest and two red lines that go around it. Other Appearances * Christmas: Instead of a golden chest, it looks like a green present with red wraps. * Easter: Instead of a golden chest, it looks like a large pink egg with a few other bright colored details. * Old Appearance: It used to look like a wooden box with a white-painted pistol (the Pixel Gun) on the sides. Screenshot_2017-01-15-08-23-20-1.png|The Lucky Chest's Christmas theme. ETLC.jpg|The Lucky Chest's Easter theme. OlDlC.jpg|The old appearance of the Lucky Chest. Use You can open it for free once every 4 hours or for an unlimited quantity of times but you will have to pay 3 for each time you open it. Available Items In the Lucky Chest you can obtain: *Weapons found exclusively in the Lucky Chest, including the Golden Friend, the Power Claw, the Candy Baton and the Spark Shark, *Weapons that can also be bought from the Armory, including the Mystical Ore Emitter, the Electro Blast Rifle, the Mech Heavy Rifle, the Assault Machine Gun, the "Bastion" and others. *Chat Stickers. *Wear found in the Armory (including Skins.) *Free spins. * , and Tickets, ranging from 3, 5, 10 or 50. *Weapon skins. *Gadgets, which were added in the 11.2.0 update. Cost The Lucky Chest can be opened for free every 4 hours. It is required to pay 3 in order to use the Lucky Chest when it cannot be opened for free. Trivia * When the feature was first introduced, the original waiting time after spinning it was for 24 hours instead of 4. This was changed in the 10.4.0 update possibly because of complaints about the waiting time being too long. * Until the 11.0.0 update, this feature wasn't officially named the Lucky Chest, and was mainly called the '''Gift Box by the community. (The caption read, "Get Gifts!") * As of the 11.1.0 update, Frag Grenades were removed from the Lucky Chest due to the renewed Gadgets system's introduction. In the Gadgets system, instead of obtaining a number of gadgets, you have an unlimited amount of use for all Gadgets, except that they are limited by their respective cooldowns. * As the 11.2.0 update, the Lucky Chest's appearance turned into a present. Is it due to the 11.2.0 update being released on December. ** The Lucky Chest was firstly introduced (with an unofficial name, "Gift Box") with an appearance of a present. * As of the 10.3.1 update, the Lucky Chest looked like an Easter egg. However, in the 10.4.0, it has changed back to old appearance. * As of the 11.2.0 update, you can now earn a possible 3 or 3 due to the likely amount of other possible achievements in the Lucky Chest. The chest also changed in 11.2.0 because it became way more fair and gave out much more things players would be satisfied with. It also became less rigged in this update. * As of the 11.3.0 update, , , free spins and Sandbox gear were removed from the Lucky Chest, making any other item being much easier to be obtained from the Lucky Chest. ** However, this glitch has been patched shortly after its discovery. * As of the Halloween update (2016), chat stickers were removed from the chest only on Android devices. iOS and other devices still have them. ** However, this was added back after. * As of the 12.0.0 update, Tickets were added into the Lucky Chest. * As of the 12.0.0 update, Sandbox Gear were removed from the Lucky Chest. Category:Other